


The Cussing Con

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Series: Goretober Prompts [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: A poem about feeling invincible. Goretober Prompt: Guts





	The Cussing Con

he always found bones  
difficult to believe in  
that he had scaffolding  
he couldn't climb  
and wasn't held up  
by some internal pressure  
Ridiculous.  
he never really believed  
if they cut him open  
they would find anything  
but viscera  
just a skin bag  
intestines stacked and wound  
he knew other people  
had bones that broke  
they shattered sometimes  
they twisted out, he'd seen it  
but in himself he always found  
shock and slight betrayal  
when the brain he didn't have  
battered itself bloody  
against his nonexistent skull


End file.
